Los novios de Yuri
by kaeraen
Summary: Victor le pregunta a Yuri sobre sus ex-novios, él tiene una pequeña lista. Historia corta. Fluff.
1. Chris

Disclaimer: Yuri! on Ice le pertenece.

* * *

 **Chris**

* * *

Sin más que decir, probablemente fue el peor. Tocaba su trasero en cualquier oportunidad y mordisqueaba tanto sus labios que pensó que quizás había desarrollado problemas de canibalismo.

Fue el primer chico al que le enseñó su torso y -sorprendentemente- tuvo que golpearlo para evitar que le tomara una foto.

SÍ, CHRIS, NO PHICHIT, CHRISTOPHE GIACOMETTI.

Terminaron un mes después por problemas irreconciliables. –Chris quería tener sexo y Yuri no, fin-.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **+La historia cuenta con cinco capítulos y todos son así de cortos.**

 **+Soy cero multishiper, así que no habrá nada muy intenso en los caps, pero me pareció que muchas veces no se tiene la suerte de que tu primer amor y pareja sean el amor de tu vida.**

 **+La historia también está en Wattpad con el mismo nombre. –Link en mi perfil.-**

 **Mucho amor:)**


	2. Seung

Disclaimer: Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Seung**

* * *

Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo había pasado, solo ocurrió una noche en medio de una borrachera.

Primero estaba en un bar bebiendo soda de limón, y al día siguiente estaba desnudo con un extraño chico de enorme cejas pegado a él.

Ni uno dijo nada pero extrañamente siguieron viéndose. Intercambiaron números, salían a citas con sus perros y se besaban por horas en el sofá del departamento de alguno.

Todo terminó cuando una mañana, un par de semanas después, despertó solo en el piso del departamento de Leo –después de la mejor fiesta de la vida- y descubrió que Seung había dormido con JJ –quien estaba comprometido, aunque ya no más después de lo sucedido-.

Superarlo no fue difícil.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **+Yuri y Seung no tuvieron sexo.**

 **+También en Wattpad –link en mi perfil-.**


	3. Phichit

Disclaimer: Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Phichit**

* * *

Yuri ya sabía que Phichit estaba enamorado de él desde hace mucho tiempo, pero realmente no sentía ni una pizca de interés romántico por su mejor amigo.

Iniciaron su relación cuando Phichit prometió enseñarle yoga a cambio de una cita. Yuri aceptó y no pudo detenerse después de la primera clase, así que continuaron viéndose por un par de semanas.

El problema fue que Phichit descubrió que a lado de Yuri, su pequeño selfie stick no se paraba bien, así que decidió continuar dándole clases de yoga a Yuri y solo ser amigos.

No le importó demasiado, al menos aún tenía clases de yoga gratis. Además, Yuri aún no se sentía preparado para entregar su katsudon a nadie.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, los quiero –corazón-**


	4. Chihoko -algo así-

Disclaimer: Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Chihoko -algo así-**

* * *

Fue quien sustituyó a su profesora de ballet después de que esta decidiera tomar unas vacaciones repentinas a un crucero de solteronas en busca de diversión.

Chihoko le enseñó técnicas para mejorar su elasticidad y un poco de gimnasia. Nunca tuvieron nada, pero Chihoko disfrutaba diciéndole a todos que eran novios.

Yuri decidió no desmentir nada cuando comenzó a recibir conos de helado gratis. Igual no le importa, Chihoko no era su tipo.

Dos semanas después Minako volvió y Yuri lamentó haber perdido su fuente de helados gratis.

Al menos aún tenía las clases de yoga con Phichit.

* * *

 **Bueno, hola**

 **Este es el penúltimo capítulo gracias por leer n_n**


	5. Victor Nikiforov

Disclaimer: Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Victor Nikiforov**

* * *

Desde el primer momento en que Yuri lo vio, decidió que sería su esposa -o esposo, con ese pelo tan largo era difícil saberlo-.

Acercarse a él fue bastante fácil, básicamente porque la primera vez que Victor lo vio se quedó treinta segundos mirándolo como si no hubiese nadie más que él en todo el mundo.

Fue Yuri quien le pidió la primera cita y a cambio, Victor le dio el primer beso y le pidió ser su novio.

Como dato especial, fue Victor quien, finalmente, probó el katsudon de Yuri. El primero y el único.

* * *

-Entonces, seriamente solo tuviste dos verdaderos novios. Chris y Seung.

Yuri se encogió de hombros.

-En realidad Seung jamás me lo pidió, pero sí.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Victor procesando la información y Yuri revolviéndose nervioso, esperando por la reacción de su novio.

-Tus ex suenan mucho más interesantes que los míos- Victor dijo finalmente, con una sonrisa y tomando su mano.

-Supongo- respondió aliviado.

-Aunque espero que ese Chihoko y tú no mantengan contacto. Yo puedo darte tantos helados como quieras.- Victor lo miró con seriedad. -Incluso la heladería solo para ti.

Le creía, con Victor no había límites ni racionalidad.

Victor no era su mejor novio, era muy sobreprotector, un poco idiota algunas veces, y no siempre tenía sensibilidad al soltarle algo.

Aunque era un cursi sin remedio, no que le molestara.

Una sonrisa floreció en sus labios cuando los brazos de Victor lo envolvieron suave y amorosamente. Disfrutando cada momento de los labios de él sobre los suyos, cálidos y dulces.

Victor no era su mejor novio, pero ciertamente era el que más amaba y esperaba que se mantuviera a su lado por siempre.

-Así que, Victor ¿qué hay de tus ex?

-Si yo tuviese una lista, Yuri, sería tan larga como mi...

-Mejor no hablemos de eso.

Su único y verdadero amor. No podía ser de otra manera.

* * *

 **Ok, esto es todo :D**

 **Espero que les gustara, estaba pensado para ser gracioso -intento-, so.**

 **Las quiero mucho y gracias por leer -corazón.**


End file.
